Collide
by The Writer Es
Summary: "You're flying," "Um, yeah, I'm a ghost." He peered closer at the other guy. "Um, and you're obviously not a ghost, so, uh, what are you?" In which Danny is flying, and collides with a certain super-teen. Rated T for one swear and for mentions of killing. NO SLASH


**Yeah, I don't even know how I came up with this one. Buuuttt, I like it, so there you go. Plus, I love Chronicle, and there's not nearly enough stuff for it on the site. So here you go.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicle, we would have a sequel already, and if I owned DP, it would never have ended.**

* * *

><p>Danny was flying, relishing the feeling of not having homework <em>or <em>ghosts to battle, a rare occasion for the young halfa, when he rammed into someone. Someone _solid_.

Now, occasionally, while flying, Danny would hit a bird or, rarely, another ghost, but what really threw him for a loop was that this guy was clearly _not_ a ghost.

"What the heck!?" he cried, startled.

The guy that he ran into stared at him with wide eyes. He had short dark blond hair, dark eyes, and was dressed in jeans and a zip up jacket. "You're _flying_," he said incredulously.

"Um, _yeah_," Danny said in a 'no-duh' voice. "I'm a _ghost_." He peered closer at the other guy. "Um, and you're obviously _not_ a ghost, so, uh, what are you?"

* * *

><p>Matt was having a <em>really <em>weird day. He had just flown back into America from Tibet, now a weird glowing and floating kid, who claimed to be a freaking _dead _person had rammed into him.

Well, he got super powers from a glowing rock, so he had no right to judge.

"I'm not a ghost," he said awkwardly.

The kid, who had white hair, tanned skin, and was wearing a black and white jump suit with a logo reminiscent of a super hero, raised an eyebrow. "Um, yeah, I just said that." He smirked.

"I'm a… actually, I'm not sure what I am." Matt confessed.

"Hmm," the kid hummed in thought. He suddenly thrust his right hand out at Matt. "Danny Phantom."

Matt looked at the kid's gloved hand, then back to his face. "What?"

"Dude, you're supposed to _take_ the hand, I'm introducing myself."

"Oh, right…" he took the hand and shook it.

The other boy gave him an exasperated look.

"_What_," Matt complained.

"Introduce yourself, dummy!"

Matt rolled his eyes, but complied. Why? Because you should never argue with someone who floats. And glows. Seriously, this kid might have super – crazy powers, or something. "Matt Garrety." He said.

"You gonna tell me 'bout your powers?"

"You gonna tell me about yours?"

The other boy stared at him thoughtfuly. "Touché," he said. "Okay, let's land and grab a burger. We can talk then."

The two of them landed.

"Won't your, uh, all _this_," he gestured at the whole glowing-super hero ensemble thing, "grab people's attention?"

Danny smirked. A ring of light washed over him, and his appearance changed from that of a glowing teenage bow to a non-glowing teenage boy. His new appearance had messy black hair, pale skin, and icy blue eyes. His clothes had changed, as well. He was now dressed in plain blue jeans, red sneakers, and a white t-shirt with a red dot in the middle. "I don't think anyone will notice me," he chuckled.

Matt couldn't help but stare. "What the _hell_?!" he managed to say.

The other teen smirked again. "Follow me, dude."

* * *

><p>Danny ordered two cheese burgers for him and his new friend, and then motioned for the older teen to follow him to one of the more secluded tables.<p>

Matt bit into his burger hungrily, as if he hadn't eaten in quite some time.

"You're almost as hungry as me," Danny told him with a laugh.

Matt shrugged. "Haven't eaten in a couple of days," he said. "_Now_ will you tell me what you are? I mean, you don't look like a ghost anymore."

Danny frowned at his uneaten burger. "My parents are ghost hunters," he began, and laughed a bit at the reaction on Matt's face, "Yeah, ironic, I know. Anyway, they were trying to build a portal to the Ghost Zone – don't laugh, it really exists – and they couldn't get it to work. My friends and I thought it would be cool if I went inside it, and I found the problem," here, he chuckled darkly, "the 'on and off' switch was on the _inside_ of the portal. Hurt like you wouldn't believe when I accidently turned it on." He looked at Matt. "The other ghosts call me a halfa, because I'm half a ghost, and half a human."

Matt snorted. "Original."

Danny gave a small smile. "Yeah, I know. Anyway, halfa's are incredibly rare. There are only two others in existence, and one of them is my clone."

The older boy raised an eyebrow. "Clone? Who cloned you?"

Danny let out a huge laugh. "_That_," he said, "would be Vlad, the other halfa. He wants to kill my dad and marry my mom, you know, the usual. He tried to get me to be his perfect son, so when I said 'no'…"

"He cloned you." Matt stated.

"Yup. Danielle's the only one that came out close enough to perfect."

"_Danielle? _Your clone is a _girl_?"

"Hey, I said _close _to perfect." Danny bit into his burger. "And what about you?" he said, motioning to Matt with his left hand. "How'd you end up being able to fly?"

Matt frowned. "I was out at a party with my friend Steve and my cousin Andrew. Steve and I found this hole in the woods that was making weird noises. I sent Steve to go get Andrew to film for us, because he was always lugging around that stupid camera," Matt paused, gathering his thoughts before he continued. "The three of us went in the hole, found a glowing rock, and a bunch of strange shit went on. All three of us got nose bleeds, and the next day, we realized we could do _things_ with our mind."

"So if the three of you got powers, where are your friends now?" Danny asked him. "Did you get in a fight or something?"

"Or something. Steve died while trying to find Andrew. Andrew had gotten into a fight with his dad, and was flying around. He caused a storm, literally, and Steve was hit by lightning. Andrew went insane, and I had to kill him before he destroyed the city." He looked to Danny. "I'm not proud of that."

"Sorry about your friends, dude. That sucks." Danny said. "I went to the future once to stop an evil version of myself from killing everyone. Not fun at all."

Matt gave a sad smile. "Yeah," he agreed.

* * *

><p>The two parted later that evening, with plans to communicate by email. About a month after Matt left, Danny found a video file in his inbox labeled 'Chronicle'.<p>

He clicked play.

**And there you halve it: My DP/Chronicle Xover. And guys, I'm now on Twitter, you can find me TheWriterEs. I'll try to post info on my stories on there regularly. :) Anywho, have an amazing day!**

**~Es**


End file.
